Snow Angel
by xxXSnowAngelXxx
Summary: as the whole of westeros falls into CHAOS, north of the wall, the only one who can save the world is stirring.  POST-ADWD, so SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1 AWAKENING

AUTHORS NOTE

i just wrote this for fun, but im really proud, and even if it seems a little boring now, dont worry, itll get way cooler. my comp doesnt have spell check, sorry, so there might be a few typos i missed. i obvs dont own asoif, cuz if i did, i would be RICH!

warning you guys AGAIN, in case you are DUMB, this contains spoilers to the END OF A DANCE W/ DRAGONS! srsly, guys. dont say i didnt warn you.

* * *

><p>AWAKENING<p>

In the frozen wastes in the lands north of the wall, something stirred beneath the snow. An arm popped out of the snow, followed by a girl., named Emilia Rhaenys Lianna Snow. That girl was me. This is my story, the story of how I became the queen of all of westeros, and also easteros, and even southeros (i don't think there is a northeros, but if there had been, i would totes be the queen of that, too).

I pushed myself up, and rose to stand. Even though i was standing on twenty feet of snow, i didn't sink into it, or even leave any footprints. i brushed the snow out of my raven locks, and looked out into the frozen lands with big eyes, the right a pale lilac colour, the left a bright, glowy, icy blue. my skin was as pale as the snow which surrounded me, the snow which matched my name. my face was beautiful, my features stern and regal. Though the bitter winds bit at me, and snow blew around me, i wore a simple leather tunic and pants, and a threadbare cloak. Though my putfit was very simple, there was one thing that stood out. It was a collar, similar to those worn by slaves across the narrow sea. It was of Valyrian steel, with a large, glinting ruby set in it. This collar had been given to my by the man who had called himself my father. The night before he had had my sent north of the wall, he had had it permanantly sealed around my neck. At first, i had feared that, as i grew, the collar would chock my to death, and kill my. Only as i grew, i noticed that the collar seemed to grow with my. Or maybe i was just imagining it. Maybe the collar had been a little loose fom the start, and desigmned to still fit when i was fully grown. This collar was very important, though Emilia didn't really know why. All i new was that it was part of the reason i had been sent north of th wall.

Another really weird and norticable thing was the weird birthmark thing i had on my chest. At least, i guessed that it was a birthmark. i had had it my whole life. But i didnt look at all like the birthmarks i had sometimes seen on other people, so i sometimes wondered aboutr it. The first thing that was weird about it was the colour. It was a weird icy blue colour, like the colour of the sky refelcted in a frozen pond on a super clear day. It had been almost invisible when i had lived wit h the Starks in winterfel, and had grown more obvious when i had been sent to live north of the wall. Now i could see that, if you looked at it properly, it almost looked like a dragon.

Looking at me, an ethereal beauty standing in the snow, one would probably wonedr, are you not cold? Were you to ask my this question, it would confuse my. "Yes," i would reply, "I am cold, and cold is me. We are one.". For I had spent many years of my life living in the frozen wastes, and the cold had become an inescapable part of myself. It did not bother me. It simply was.

"Diamond." i hissed into the icy night. Though my voice was snatched up by the wind and carried away, it was still heard by the one i called. A silver direwolf bounded over to me. She was named Diamond after her eyes, which looked like glissening diamonds in her eye sockets (and i no that that sounds kind of creepy, but its not, its really pretty and awesome looking). "Diamond, something is wrong."

_I __know, __Emilia. __I __have __sensed __it __as __well._ The direwolf's mouth did not move, yet I hear her anyway. It was the same with all animals, though it was sily and a waist of time to try talk to some of the dumber ones. Like, squirls and frogs? Yeah, they never have ANYTHING interesting to say. Mostly they just complain, which is so boring, so i mostly just ignore them. But it had been, like, ages since i had seen any animals like that. For a very long time, i has ssen no animals but Diamond, which was a bit lonely.

"I cannot sense my brother." i stared in the direction i knew to be south, my lips pursed. This was bad. I had been sleeping -hibernating, truly -and during that time, i had been linked mentally with my brother Jon, though he had been unaware. I could not contact him, though, could only watch. Could only watch as he read the letter from the bastard of Bolton. Could only watch as he roused him fellow brothers of the Night's Watch into action. Could only watch as he was betrayed and... murdered? The thought filled my with fury. Anger is an emotion often assocated with fire, but I knew better. Anger was ice. A cold deadly calclating and ruthless emotion, and one that i was very familar with. In fact, it was the emotion i had been condummed by nearly every day since i had been banished to this empty tundra.

_He __may __not __be __dead, __Emilai._ Diamond was a much calmer person (well, not really a person, but you know what i meen XD) than I had ever been. _We __cannot __know __for __sure._

"He was stabbed, Diamond." i shuddered. "I felt it." I could still feel it. The bite of the steal entering my flesh (well, it had been Jons, but since I had been in his mind at the time, it had felt like it was mine) had been much colder than the snow or ice or anything else up here had ever been.

_His __body __may __have __passed __on, __this __is __true... __But __it __does __not __mean __his s__pirit __is __gone. _Diamond paused, as though considering the options. _We __mus t__get __to __the __wall ,__Emilia. __There __is __still __a __chance __you __can __help __him._

"... But what about her?" At the wall was a woman, a woman that i could not afford to run into. Melisadnra. Whenever my brother had spoke to her, i had felt myself fill with dred. She was bad news, that was for sure. I had long ago learned to embrace the dark and the cold and the snow and the ice as old friends, indtead of trying to fight against them. It had reached the point where i would even say that i loved these things. And my love of these things would be seen as a blasphemey by this woman. And that wasnt even the worst part.

_She __may __indeed __pose __a __serios __threat __to __you..._ Diamond shook my head. _Given __your __currant __state, __it __would __be __most __unwise __to __cross __paths __with __her __at __all._

At Diamnds words, I instinctively raised two fingers to my throat, to chekc for a pulse, and, of course, there was none. i had not expected there to be.

I was dead. It had been a very difficult thing for me to come to terms with, but i had eventually accepts that denying it would not make it any less true. Was i a wight? I didn't think so. I still had my own mind, after all. But sometimes, and this i found very scary, i could feel the pull of another mind, trying to control my brain (like, it was trying to POSSESS me, or something. Way freaky). I didn't want to lose myself. Not before i found out what it was the man who had called himself my father had wanted me to do. So every time i felt the evil pull of that other conciousness, i resisted as hard as i could, and found that i could easily overcome it actually pretty easly.

"Why can the wildlings and others not resist like i do?" i had once asked Diamond. I mean, it ttly wasnt that hard, but all these people, when the died, just gave in, like, whatever, cool, we are wights now. It was totally NOT cool with me though. I had more imprtant things to do than be a zombie.

_They __are __not __you, __Emilia. _She had responded. _They __are __only __human, __and __one __can __only __expect __so __much __form __them. __But __you... __are __something __more._ But the direwolf had refused to explain what she had meant by that, even though I had begged her. She could be quite mysterious at times, which was cool and all, but also, like, SUPER irritating.

"If the fire woman that my brother was so fond of found me," I murmured, half to myself, half to Diamond. "She would have me killed. And that would be the end of me, and whatever destiny had been laid out for me." i might be able to kill her beofre she got to me... but even tho i new i was super strong and stuff, i couldnt be sure a bout her.

_I __cannot __see __that __happening, __Emilia._Diamond nuzled me with her nose, and the feel of it on my hand made me feel a bit better, because i had bee feeling pretty down, since i had had to watch (and feel!) as my own twin brother had been killed, and i hadnt even been able to help or anything.

"what sould i do?"

_we __shall __visit __Araura._

"Aroura..." the ice dragon of the north. Yes, she would no what to do. I reached out into the air in frnt of me, and i pulled my varlyrian steel scythe dragon's claw out of the thin air, simply by imaging it materializing in my hand. I never walked the deslate watses without it. It gave even the Others pause, & could easily handle any animals or wildings that hapened to attack me. "ok. Lets go see Aroura!"

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTE AGAIN LOL<p>

so please revew it if you liked it, i would luv to here what you think! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 THE QUEST BEGINS

author's note!

omg sorry i have not updated i just totally forgot cuz i had other stuff to do and yeah, sorry! umm, to the people dat review, WOW. have you never, like, watched BAMBI? IF YOU CANT SAY SOMETHINGNICE, DONT SAY ANYTHING AT ALL. and lol you cowards dont even let it link back to your profiles, are you SCARED? well insult it ALL YOU WANT, cuz you aint gonna make me stop writing! all my friends rly like it, so lol you losers. ur probably just jealous cuz you cant write.

* * *

><p>I ran north across te snow, with dianomd at my heels. We ran fast than would be even possiblke for a normal person, but as i have said i was anything but normal. We soon reach the layer of the ice dragon named arora. She was huge,. Bigger than dany's dragons by a lot. Her scales were loominescent blueish silvery colour, pretty much the same colour as ice, which makes sense sicne she is and ice dragon<p>

basicly the difference between an ice dragon and danys dragons is that ice dragons breath out realy cold air instead of fire and that air freezes all the things it touches. Most pewple don't even believe they ever existed becaus everyone thinks they are a myth. But they are not a myth and they do exist up in the north only.

"arora!' i called bravely. I was not scared of the giant dragon even tho she could have easily killed me with her icey breath because i trusted that she would see that my intentions were good.

"who doth disturb my slumber?" her voice rang out and it made some of the iciles fall of the near trees. She was very very loud.

"i do."

"oh Amelia." she looked at me with her giant dragon eyes. ' what is it you doth sesire?"

"i have had a vision of horrible things happening south of the wal, your dragonness!"

the dragon shook her head wisely "amelia we doth not concern ourself with the goings on of westeros. They hath forsaken the old ways, they hath brought this catastofy on themselves."

"but my brother has been injured! I need you to lend me your infinit powers so that i may go and avange his death!"

"thou doth not seem to get how dangerous this will be, you are far to preshis to risk like this."

"that doesnt matter!" i yelled. She was making me mad, did she not understand how impotent this was to me!

She sighed a giant dragon sigh. "Vrey well. I shalt granteth you what it is you doth desire." she blew her dragon breath all over me and it was really cold, like, colder even than I was used to (and i am super used to cold, i mean, i live north of teh WALL, hello!).

"what have you done to me?" i felt stange, all tignly and cold all over.

"i hath frozen you with unmeltable ice of dragon magic. Thou shalt be able to survive in even the warmest of places now."

"my thnaks, oh mighty dragon" i bowed, very respctful like. Without this magical dragoin ice, i would probably die when i went too far south, and my quyest would certainly take me to many places that were not cold.

"since you hath the evil magics of the great other in you, you will not be able to cross the wall."

"what? No!" i felt sad at her words. I would not be able to go then

"worry not i shall use my powers to transport you past the defences, for i am older than the wall and my magics are great."

"awesome!"

and so teh great and powerful aruro used her mystical dragonic powers on me

"where doth thou wisheth to go?"

"... send me to the cassle calle Winterfall!" i had spent my childhood there and i wished to go back.

"very well. You shall goeth to winterfall, and you shall begin you quest to uncover teh truth of who thou really ist!"

and then there was a giant flash of bright blue light, kind of the same colour as aroro's scales or my really weird looking eye, and i was not in the snowy northern place anymore. I was in the cellar of a castle. Tyruly now my quest had begun!

* * *

><p>REVIEW TELL ME WUT YOU LIKED :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 THE BASTURD OF BOLTON

AUTHORS NOTE!

Haha, two chapters in one wekend woot! on a rooollllllll. :D i have been getting A LOT of views lately, so THANKS. finally starting to get into actual PLOT things happening, so yaaaaay! hope you like it. this is for my two bestest friends on twitter EVER. U NO WHO U R, WUV U BBS!

* * *

><p>quickly changed into a regular maids type outifut so that when i went around the castle, people wouldnt be all, WOAH, who is this random weirdly dressed and barefoot chick? Well i had lived here before but that was tears and years ago, so no one would remember. I used the masgic that auroar had given me to make myself look not as weird, like, it just make both my eyes look lilac, so that my one freaky wite eye wouldnt freak people out. Because if there was one thing i knew about people, it was that when they are freaked out they sometimes stab you. And i didnt really want to get stabbed beore i understood my destinty.<p>

I made my way from the damp and deslate celler wear i had been transported bu the dragon magic. It was night time here, just like it had been north of the wall.

I made= my way into the hall where all the people eat. This was not the winterfall i remember from my childhood, everything was all burnt and ruined, and i filled with rage at who could possible destroy the only place in the world i had truly considered a home. So i went outside and i talked to the ravens, because ravens are very smart, thats how they deliver all those loetters without getting lost or distracted or anything.

"what happened here?" i demanded from a raven

"winterfall has been ruined!" one of the called

"well duh i am not BLIND." sometimes people (and animals LOL) treated like i was really stupid or something, it was really annoyiong. "but who is the evil doer responsable for this tragedy?"

"the one who has ruined it is living here now and he is called the basturd of bolton or ramsey snow."

"he is the one? I will destroy!"

and then i ran back inside. I had been so upset by the ruined winterfall that i had gone outoisde to speak to the ravens without even putting on a coat and now people were totally staring at me as i came back in. I realised i must look pretty weird, so i started pretending to shiver.

] "oh my" i said, rubbing my hand stogether and chattering my teeth. "ummm a cat got out so went to look for it, only i lost it in the storm."

my clever lie fooled everyone, and they just went back to doing whatever they had been doing before. Quickly as i could i bolted around the castl to look for the basturd called ramsey.

As i was runnin g about in search, i almost bumped into a fat girl coming down the stairs/, and she nearly fell down.

"ah i am sorry, my lady" i bowed my head. I was supossed to be a maid, so i couldnt just act how i usually do. I had to reptend like these people were better than me, cuz that is how servants have to be. It really sucked.

"oh, well, you should watch where you are going next time." she fixed her dress, which had been messed up by me almost crashing down the stairs with ehr

"i am sorry but i am looking for ramsey"

"oh? Well he is just upstaris in his room"

"really? Thanks you!"

"i would not go see him if i were you. You are very pretty. He likes pretty girls."

"i will be fine, do not worry about me"

i bolted off to ramsey's room before shge could answer. No matter how horrible this basturd was, i was super strong and smart. There was no way he could possible get the better of me.

I burst through the door to his room without knocking, cuz i was DONE pretending to be a silly maid and it was time for REVENGE. The basturd of bolton was terrified as i broke his door down with my super human strength.

"who are you!"

"i am emelia rhaenys lianna snow!" i said dramatically

"i do not know anyone named that but if you are a snow you are a basturd and i do not even talk to bastards." he gave me the contemptuois look i was so used to getting, but i was seriously pissed off cuz he had ruined my home, so i didnt even get bothered by it. And besides, the ravens had said he was ramsey SNOW

"you are a basturd as well, ramsey!" i yelled

"why you!" his face twsited up with rage. "no one calls me that! I have been legetimized by the king tommen and i am ramsey BOLTON now and r=forver!"

"ha! You are a basturd and your name is SNOW. You cant lie about it"

i was normally pretty ok with being a basturd, i mean, it wasnt something i could just change, but this guy seeemd super bothered by it, so i decided to tryt to make him really mad because really mad people turn into totally stupid people.

"you bitch!' he yelled at me and he charged at me with a KNIFE he pulled out of his boot!

* * *

><p>omg CLIFFHANGER! :D<p>

Hahaha, you just have to wait to the next chapter to see what happens next ;D

review please! 3


End file.
